Ba'el
The Dragon is a special Titan in Infinity Blade III and is the only one of its kind. She comes and goes, appearing randomly in different acts, though she frequently visits the entrance of Galath's tower in which he holds the Ark, in Act V. The dragon has 100,000 health points when you first meet her, and therefore cannot be defeated in one fight, though any damage you do will permanently affect her. She has considerably low damage points. After you kill the dragon, she will reappear in a few awakenings. Every time she reappears, she will gain approximately 100,000 points to her health. (The second time she appears she will gain more health than 100,000) Gallery The Dragon= IB3 Screen13 iPad.jpg Drf.png IB3_Screen12_iPad.jpg |-| Fighting The Dragon= 2013-09-18 18.23.18.png IMG_0099.png Wounded_Dragon.png |-| Other Tiers= The Dragon.png Tier_3_Dragon.png |-| Tactics Battling the dragon In the dragon fights, the player has to execute dodges, slashes, and sometimes stabs to damage the dragon or avoid her attacks. Sometimes failure to dodge will result in immediate death, especially when the dragon smashes its head into the ground, in attempts to get you off of it. You cannot use super hit or magic. These battles normally end in the dragon being stunned, giving you a large attack window. Later on, the dragon can be stunned multiple times. After the attack window has passed, she will fly away. Equiping a dragon skill gem will give you more time to battle the dragon. If no description is given when tapping on the "!" mark that usually provides description of the enemy, and there is no Titan in front of Siris/Isa, the dragon will most likely appear. In these occasions, remember to switch to a weapon that does high damage because the weapon type will not affect your battle, since you will still be able to dodge with heavy, and slash with dual. Also, remember to switch to a shield or other piece of equipment that has a skill dragon gem, if it is available. The dragon has no attack element, though she has a spectrum defense, so remember to add in account only the raw damage your weapon does. Killing the dragon When the dragon has 500 health points remaining, she will automatically retreat and an interlude will appear on your map. The interlude takes place outside the tower of Act 1, and you can play as either Siris or Isa. Note that the dragon has restored some health, not just 500 points. The slaying of the dragon is the same as battling the dragon, though she will not escape. If you defeat it, a finishing bonus will appear, the same as any other enemy. After the finishing bonus, the dragon will take you with her, and fly above the lake by the tower in Lantimore. Siris or Isa will stab her, and she will go crashing down, persumably killed. Killing the dragon will give you the map of Ash and Sorrow, which points to the location of a statue in Ausar's tower in Saranthia, Act 4, the tower in Infinity Blade II. The statue depicts a man killing a dragon. Tapping on the glowing dragon's egg will give you a rare fire gem (+500). The next time you kill the dragon, though, you will only be awarded with a considerable amout of money. Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Blade III